Lucidez
by Jak Spratt
Summary: Ninguno de los dos supo dónde estaban. No. Eso es incorrecto. Ninguno de los dos supo qué estaban haciendo.


Comenzó poco después de conocerse. Nada hubo de casual en ello. Sólo el mundo derrumbándose lentamente a su alrededor y aunque la edad no les debía permitir participar, ellos se encontraban en el epicentro de todo.

El destino del mundo estaba en sus manos. Así lo quisieron los espíritus.

Aun así, hubo minúsculos momentos en donde podían tomar un respiro y crecer como individuos. No era fácil, e incluso más demandante, pero la amenaza de ver todo arder en un futuro les hizo creer que nada más era tan aterrador en comparación.

Al conocerla, le dijo que era su destino ayudarlo. Claro, después de derribarla fuera de la arena por temor a que ella le abriera la cabeza con una roca cuatro veces más grande que él.

Ella sólo quería seguir cubriendo las apariencias: la hija de un noble, resguardada del resto del mundo por la carencia de uno de sus sentidos; abrumada por los lujos que sólo eran producto de su apellido y obligada a llevar una vida en secreto que le permitiera tener un poco de libertad por medio de combates sin occisos que lamentar. Era seguro así, era la opción más simple y la que había funcionado hasta ahora, pero la ansiedad se había acumulado y la llegada de un nuevo amigo que era mayor que ella por más de cien años le dio la oportunidad de expresarse abiertamente por primera en su vez su vida.

No funcionó. Así que, sin despedirse, se alejó de la seguridad de su vida. Se dijo a sí misma que fue por el bien mayor, pero en realidad fue más egoísta que simplemente eso. Pero no tenía caso debatir consigo una vez que sintió el fresco aire de la noche y que logró que por primera vez en su vida ella durmiera pacíficamente.

Su agradecimiento no se hizo de esperar y así el riguroso entrenamiento comenzó.

El Avatar no era tan adepto como ninguno de los dos esperaba. Era impaciente e incapaz de llegar a un acuerdo entre sus emociones. No le fue fácil encontrar un punto medio entre asertividad y mansedumbre. Era su naturaleza, pero la carga sobre sus hombros le hacía más difícil a él poder cambiarla.

La tierra podía esperar, pero los cuerpos celestiales le obligaron a aprender lecciones que a muchos otros les llevaron una vida entera comprender.

Él se culpó por ello. Pocos lo corregían al respecto.

Ella se vio obligada a cambiar su estrategia. Sus manierismos seguían allí, aunque ahora existía cierta flexibilidad para poder ayudarle de verdad. Los primeros pasos fueron los más difíciles y después de allí sólo era una pendiente.

Ambos conocieron el mundo en compañía de muchos amigos. Para él fue adaptarse al cambio de lo que una vez conoció, para ella fue una experiencia completamente nueva. Hubo varios tropiezos, pero al final del día, al calor de la fogata, nunca hubo malos sentimientos. Al menos no algunos que no estuvieran allí desde el comienzo.

Las noches de sueño solían evadir a todo el grupo. Ninguno de ellos era particularmente proclive a compartirlo, pero era muy difícil evitar ignorar los murmullos o los gritos cada vez que se presentaban. Katara llamaba a su madre en sus sueños; Zuko podía jurar que aún sentía el calor de la flama que cegó su ojo izquierdo, pero lo que le dolía aún más era que su madre no estaba allí para consolarlo; Sokka era el más silencioso de todos y era posible ignorar que él pasaba por lo mismo ya que sólo se levantaba en medio de la noche y miraba a la luna con anhelo, podía pasar horas así y por ello levantarse sin ánimos diciendo que necesitaba unos minutos más para poder funcionar apropiadamente.

Aang era el peor caso de todos, podía jurar escuchar el eco de miles de voces acusándolo por todo lo malo que ha ocurrido en el mundo en el lapso de un siglo, todo esto mientras está montado sobre Appa y navegando a través de una tormenta interminable, y sólo termina cuando golpea el océano y pierde el conocimiento.

Él estaba consciente de que sus gritos despertaban a todos y trató de extender sus sesiones de meditación para encontrar un poco de paz, lo cual en ocasiones funcionaba y en otras no tanto.

Toph notó esto y le ofreció una solución que por lo menos reduciría las inconveniencias para sus prójimos: la tienda de campaña hecha con tierra. Una solución para dejar de tener aquellos malos sueños habría sido mejor, pero Aang prefirió la opción que le diera a sus amigos una noche sin el riesgo de escuchar sus más que justificados alaridos.

Al principio funcionó. Claro, no pararon las pesadillas en una forma significativa, pero era muy difícil para los demás escucharlo. Excepto para una persona en particular.

La forma de la tienda aparentemente amplificó el sonido de los gritos para Toph, quien siempre se negó a separar sus pies de la tierra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Quizá fue ella quien aconsejó, luego de aleatorias noches sin poder dormir, que mantendría guardia cerca de Aang.

— Eres muy ruidoso, Pies Ligeros — ella dijo abriendo la puerta de tierra, sorprendiéndolo —, al menos si vas a mantenerme despierta no lo harás a varios metros de mí.

Él no pudo entender por qué ella hizo eso, pero no lo tomó como un preludio a ser golpeado por haberla irritado por enésima vez en la semana, así que sólo le dio espacio para que ella colocara su tienda.

Qué raro, él creía que ella suavizaba la tierra y dormía sobre el suelo de tal manera.

De ahí en adelante, cada vez que los terrores nocturnos o pequeñas dificultades para respirar provenientes de la hiperventilación llegaran, ella estaba allí para ser la primera en preguntarle si estaba bien. Toph no sería la primera persona con quien buscar confort, y ella lo sabía, pero a su manera trató de consolarlo un poco, estando ahí en silencio en espera para que él dijera algo y de vez en cuando colocando una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

— No tengo idea de lo que estén haciendo mis padres — ella le confió tras un episodio particularmente violento —. Sé que parece como que no me importa o que los detesto, pero son mis padres y ellos siempre trataron de protegerme. Incluso si se sobrepasaron.

Hubo una pequeña risita después de confiarle al monje su secreto más profundo, tratando de aligerar la situación para él o para compartir que a pesar de sus poderes semi-divinos aún es válido sentirse apesadumbrado, pero los inexpresivos ojos de Toph mostraron por primera vez una emoción que no era enojo y que se asemejaba más a la tristeza o el arrepentimiento.

— Estoy seguro de que si supieran lo que estás haciendo estarían orgullosos de ti — mientras dijo esto, Aang colocó su mano por encima de la de Toph y la apretujó un poco. Lo cual sirvió para devolverle a ella su sonrisa y también hizo que un poco de rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, el cual sólo se hubiera apreciado con la iluminación adecuada.

— O estarían horrorizados por todas las peleas en las que me has metido hasta el momento.

— No creo que dejen una peor impresión en comparación con lo que vieron en Gaolin.

— ¿El Hombre Combustión no te parece lo suficientemente aterrador?

— Nada puede compararse con la idea de ir en contra del mismísimo Señor del Fuego.

Ambos rieron un poco y después de darse las buenas noches decidieron dormir un poco.

El ritmo del día a día los obligaba a llevar sus entrenamientos al límite y la ayuda que el grupo les brindaba a las personas que se encontraban en el camino dejaba a todos demasiado exhaustos. El sueño era el mayor de los placeres y la broma de Sokka de poder dormir cien años, si se le diera la oportunidad, se volvía particularmente cansada para alguien del grupo.

Era muy fácil para todos acatar la regla de dormir temprano para levantarse antes del alba, sus músculos prácticamente estaban pegados a las bolsas de dormir, pero el Avatar y la Bandida Ciega esperaban a algo más. El lazo que los unía se fortaleció aún más por la "terapia bajo tierra" que recomendó la segunda.

Los demás miembros del grupo no hicieron esperar su bienintencionado jugueteo sobre cómo ambos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos en un espacio cerrado. Hubo la respuesta esperada de tartamudeos y colores que aparecían en el rostro a las menciones — bueno, al menos sólo fue muy aparente en uno de los dos —, pero tan pronto como se mencionaba terminaba perdido en la conversación sobre futuros planes de guerra.

La confianza para hablar de sus pasados a detalle, así como del día a día eran temas que fluían muy fácilmente de sus lenguas una vez que se preparaban para una bien merecida noche de sueño. Rara vez se guardaban algo y si se sentían particularmente estresados o al borde de estallar, el compartirlo el uno con el otro era la mejor medicina.

* * *

— ¿Tu peor miedo?

— Vaya cosa que preguntarle a la chica ciega.

— ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! Ya te has escapado de muchas con eso.

— No es mi culpa que todos caigan tan fácil.

— Que hagas sentir mal a Sokka con eso no signifique que funcione con todos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ayer cuando logre que la Princesita me diera su postre?

— Oh sí, el "¡Esto está delicioso! Aunque desearía saber cómo luce…" Aún pienso que no debieron pelearse por él.

— Aunque sí aprendí algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— A no regodearme hasta que haya terminado el postre.

— Terminó en mi cabeza. Gracias por eso.

— Tacha eso. Pelearé más seguido con un postre en mano.

— Toph, no fue gracioso. Es muy difícil acostumbrarme a lavar mi cabello. No sé cómo soportas todo el tuyo.

— No sé de qué te quejas. Se te ve bien.

— Oh… erm… gracias, aunque cuando sudo mucho yo-

Una sonrisa burlona no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de la maestra tierra y aunque Aang no podía apreciarla por completo sin duda podía sentirla.

— Ahora insistiré con mi pregunta: ¿peor miedo?

— ¡Por favor, Pies Ligeros!

— Te acabo de decir el mío.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Siendo el Avatar, "El Salvador", "El Puente entre este Mundo y el Espiritual", no es un misterio saber a lo que más le temes.

— Pero yo no dudé en decírtelo. Así que: escupe.

— Pensé que te daba asco cuando hago eso.

— ¡Toph!

— Muy bien, muy bien. Eres un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

— Soy encantador, lo sé.

— ¿Para quién?

— Toph…

— Muy bien, muy bien. Uff… ¿recuerdas Ba Sing Se?

— Por supuesto. Hermosa ciudad, horrendas catacumbas.

— Exacto. Verás, cuando escapamos de allí. Estabas… bueno, te habías ido… Así de fácil. No supe qué sucedió exactamente. Estábamos navegando sobre Appa y sólo podía guiarme por lo que escuchaba de los demás. No supe cómo reaccionar, estaba petrificada y el martilleo de los ritmos cardiacos de todos no me sacó de mi trance. Hasta que los conté y… faltaba uno. Sólo cuando… Sólo cuando Katara usó su agua mágica y pude escucharte respirar fue cuando pude reaccionar. Supongo que el no escucharte de nuevo es a lo que más le temo. Suena patético, ¿no?

Ambos estaban acostados y de frente el uno al otro, y la levedad del momento se cortó cuando escuchó a Toph decir eso. No era su intención hacerla sentir mal ya que él creía que no sería algo tan grave o que era un miedo más mundano — los padres de ella siendo lo primero en lo que pensó. Pero olvidó que nadie del grupo podía caber en esa descripción. Ya no más.

Aang, tan veloz como era, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la maestra tierra antes de que ella reaccionara. Una objeción se quedó a poco de escapar de los labios de Toph, las palabras listas para espetar y un golpe en una parte blanda le recordarían que ella no es familiar con un contacto así de íntimo, pero, ¿eso era lo que quería de verdad?

Un par de ineficientes ojos parpadearon varias veces mientras el resto del cuerpo supo cómo era sentir que la sangre hirviera de una forma que no se ligaba a la rabia. Su respiración se hizo irregular, así como los latidos que preocuparon a la mujer que procesaba lo sucedido.

— Aún no puedo irme — le dijo al mismo tiempo que usaba sus brazos en un abrazo firme, pero que él mismo sabía que podía tener consecuencias negativas para su persona —. Así que estaré aquí por un buen rato.

Tras un minuto de silencio que no se sintió para nada incómodo, la voz de Toph pareció encontrarla.

— Tonto Pies Ligeros… Tienes suerte de que esté muy cansada — era la primera vez que ella lo golpeaba con tal suavidad, apenas logró percibir el "puñetazo".

Aang por su parte no planeaba que la muestra de afecto durase más de unos segundos, pero no pudo, o quizá no quiso separarse aún de ella. Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra al respecto, sólo se posicionaron en una forma más cómoda y dejaron que el sueño los alcanzara en la que fue probablemente la noche más tranquila que tuvieron en un mucho tiempo.

* * *

Después de eso, sorpresivamente, convivir fue más complicado para ambos. Era difícil para ellos actuar de forma normal enfrente de todos sus amigos. Parecían inseparables hasta que esa mañana cuando Toph decidió levantarse primero sin avisarle, el entrenamiento fue más duro de lo usual y apenas hubo un intercambio de palabras, para el desdén de Aang.

Durante el desayuno, Toph ahora tomó el asiento opuesto al suyo en círculo. Hubo un silencio entre todos al ver esto. No que ellos fuesen entrometidos, pero si hay un cambio en la dinámica, como el que hubo antes, es de esperarse que más de uno lo notase.

Cuando se separaron durante el día, no pararon de lloverle las preguntas a Aang sobre lo sucedido. Él tan sólo podía jurar una vez tras otra que no sabía por qué ella de repente dejo de dirigirle la palabra.

Toph tan sólo fue más distante de lo usual, pero más sutil, ya que convivió de manera natural con todos y fingió demencia cuando el nombre de Aang se metía a colación. Si le insistían, era posible que un pilar de piedra naciera del suelo y catapultara a quien osara preguntar.

Está de más decir que Sokka sirvió de ejemplo para los demás en esto último.

Incluso Katara, a quien Toph solía confiarle muchas cosas admitió derrota al tratar — irónicamente — de mediar por el Avatar.

* * *

Llegada la noche Toph se había resguardado ya en su tienda de campaña improvisada. Aang trató de actuar casual al respecto, pero se acercó con cautela y a un par de pasos de la entrada decidió "tocar" en la misma.

— ¿Toph? — murmuró a sabiendas de que sin importar que tan bajo hablara ella lo escucharía.

La pregunta fue respondida por un par de paredes que enclaustraron aún más el espacio triangular. Era muy claro el mensaje. Aang podía devolver las paredes a su estado normal, se vio muy tentado a ello, pero no era su naturaleza hacer algo así.

— Toph… — volvió a decir en el mismo tono casi imperceptible —, ¿podemos hablar?

La respuesta fue nuevamente la de una nueva pared formándose enfrente de Aang, esta vez por poco le golpea mientras ésta surgía.

El monje sintió cómo su pecho parecía dificultarle el escape a lo que sea que latía dentro de él. Pensó en sus opciones, todas ellas lo llevaban por irracionales escenarios donde dejaba que sus emociones lo llevaran a mover las paredes para hablar con ella. Era poco práctico y fuera de personaje el hacer eso, pero estaba desesperado por arreglar las cosas con ella, incluso si él no entendía del todo su urgencia.

Con un nudo en la garganta se acercó a la nueva pared de roca, lo más cerca que podría estar esa noche de hablar con ella.

— Buenas noches... Toph.

Las palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar, pero parecieron llevar el mensaje de una derrota admitida ya que no hubo una respuesta hostil.

El sueño evadió al Avatar esa noche, los terrores nocturnos parecían una opción más placentera que tener que pensar en la posibilidad de que Toph jamás volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

¿Se habrá pasado de la línea la noche anterior? Ella no parecía molesta sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Su mente divagó hacia cada cosa que hizo durante el día y en cómo pudo hacer enojar a la mujer. ¿Se habrá equivocado en su postura? ¿Su lanzamiento de roca no fue lo suficientemente rápido? ¿No debió haber hecho el chiste sobre las hormigas-león y las aceitunas? ¿Acaso se propasó cuando le lanzó unas gotas de agua luego del chapuzón en el río?

En medio de su tren mental ignoró que la puerta de su tienda de tierra se había abierto y sólo cuando volvió a sellarse fue que su concentración volvió al mundo de los vivos.

Sólo una persona además de él podía hacer tal cosa.

— ¡Toph, qué bueno que viniste! — el comenzó — Escucha lamento mucho lo que sea que hice, yo sólo quiero que sepas que-

Durante su balbuceo, las manos de Toph encontraron el rostro del hombre que pareció paralizarse cuando las yemas tocaron sus mejillas. La oscuridad casi absoluta le impidieron ver el rostro de su maestra, así que con el poco conocimiento de fuego-control que poseía, Aang hizo aparecer una llama en la palma de su mano. Sólo así pudo ver la suavidad en la expresión de Toph y que a pesar de los mechones que cubrían sus ojos, estos estaban a poco o nada de soltar lágrimas.

— Eres tú… — ella dijo con una voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué…?

— Eres tú… Eres tú, Aang. Eres tú quien más me atemoriza.

No había forma de que los ojos de Aang expresaran más sorpresa ante las palabras de la mujer que él tenía enfrente. Ella sollozaba y necesitaba cada segundo que él le dio — puede ser debido a que era la primera ocasión en la que la escuchó decir su nombre y no un apodo.

— Temo lo que me haces sentir… Temo-Temo en lo que pueda pasar. Ya no puedo simplemente alejarme… Sabiendo lo que harás… ¡Debes pelear contra el Señor del Fuego cara a cara! ¡¿Y yo sólo debo estar en la banca mientras tú arriesgas tu vida?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tú?! ¿Por qué tú…?

En ese momento Toph bajó la cabeza, sin mover las manos del rostro de Aang, quien se quedó petrificado por lo que ella le confesaba.

— ¡Tonto niño volador! — ella le dijo con un tono furioso, aquél que usaba cuando de verdad él la hacía irritar durante los entrenamientos; y con un particular despliegue de fuerza lo depositó en el suelo de una forma poco ceremoniosa — ¡¿Por qué hiciste que me importara tanto por ti?! ¡Pudiste haberme librado de estos pensamientos! ¡Pudiste haberte negado a ser un héroe y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones! ¡No tenías que arriesgar tu tonto trasero de nómada por un mundo que no conoces! Mereces… Mereces más que esto.

Las lágrimas de Toph fluían libremente, algunas de ellas cayendo sobre el rostro de Aang, quien seguía atento a lo que sucedía y que aún procesaba lo que le habían expuesto. Desde su posición, la cual ahora incluía a una sollozante maestra tierra que al soltarlo recargó su frente contra su pecho y que no paró de llorar una vez que terminó de desahogar sus frustraciones, Aang decidió tomar la palabra luego de un momento de silencio.

— Si me hubiera quedado en el templo cuando me revelaron que yo era el Avatar o si hubiera decidido vivir con Katara y Sokka en la Tribu Agua del Norte, entonces no te hubiera conocido.

El sollozo de Toph paró al instante y, aunque no había diferencia alguna desde donde se posicionara, ella volteó en la dirección de Aang para que este pudiera hablarle de frente.

— Todas esas preguntas pasaron por mi mente y ya todos saben que tuve una reacción más… extrema al respecto, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada más que corregir mis errores, y no creo que hubiera llegado tan lejos o hacerlo tan rápido sin la ayuda de todos ustedes. En especial la tuya, Toph. No creo que en esta vida o en las que le sigan pueda agradecerte lo suficiente lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias, de verdad.

Toph de verdad quería saber cómo se veía aquella sonrisa que de alguna manera consiguió contagiarla. Él genuinamente tenía un don para hacer felices a los demás y aunque eso sólo agregaba más a la tragedia de la situación en la que estaban, ella decidió disfrutar del momento haciendo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

— Lo lamento… — ella dijo ocultando nuevamente su rostro — Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice.

— Descuida, aunque debiste ser más compasiva durante el entrenamiento.

— Oye, si entrenaré al Avatar él debe ser capaz de seguirme el paso.

— No me diste ni un momento para descansar.

— Estás a punto de dormir ahora, ¿no?

Aang se había sentado y Toph inadvertidamente se colocó sobre su regazo y sus piernas estaban a sólo un movimiento de abrazar la espalda baja de su alumno. Aang fue el primero en darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, pero antes de que él dijera algo pudo sentir nuevamente las manos de Toph en su rostro. Estaba tentado a volver a encender una llama con su mano para tratar de descifrar el porqué, pero se conformó con preguntar.

— Toph — dijo un poco nervioso —, ¿qué estás haciendo? No planeas derribarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?

— Cállate, Pies Ligeros. Trato de saber cómo luces.

— ¿Qué…?

— Cuando "veo" a alguien sólo tengo la idea en mi mente de una masa con piernas y brazos moviéndose. Por ello quiero saber cómo luces. A menos que quieras que me detenga...

— No-No… Continúa.

Así la minuciosa inspección de la maestra tierra comenzó. Las mejillas del Avatar fueron el origen, delimitando dónde estaban sus orejas y el nacimiento del pelo. Las manos de Toph pasaron muy lentamente por toda su cabeza, empezando ahora desde la barbilla y descubriendo la forma de la cabeza a pesar del cabello al que Aang no estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez que la forma estaba clara, Toph pasó gentilmente los pulgares por las cejas y al sentir el movimiento de las pestañas abriéndose y cerrándose ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo con la sensible parte a la que ella no tiene uso desde su nacimiento. Aang cerró los ojos instintivamente, disfrutando demasiado del contacto, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

Una solitaria mano se dirigió a la nariz del Avatar y cuando éste esperó por una lenta inspección en su lugar recibió un chasquido en la misma que lo sacó del trance.

— ¡Toph! — él dijo más frustrado que enojado.

— Lo siento, Pies Ligeros. No pude resistirlo — la risita claramente indicaba que la apología era insincera.

La risa paró en el instante en el que la misma mano con la que Toph "inspeccionó" la nariz y empezó a trazar la forma de los labios del nómada. La respiración del mismo era irregular y sus latidos casi compiten con los de la mujer, pero esta fue más eficiente al ocultarlos. Con la más mínima atención o con el uso de la flama que no creó, él hubiera visto cómo ella humedeció los suyos de forma inconsciente.

El procedimiento pareció centrarse en esa parte, demasiado como para creer que era un aspecto que ella tenía dificultad para estructurar en su mente, y por ello repitía su particular método con lentitud y más de una vez.

Ahora era el momento de una pequeña venganza.

Aang abrió la boca un poco más y mordió suavemente el dedo de Toph, sorprendiéndola en su momento de concentración.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — el rubor que apareció en el rostro de la mujer vino del haber sido descubierta divagando por un tiempo que ella no pudo descifrar.

— Tú empezaste.

— ¡Ahora tengo que volver a empezar!

Él de ninguna manera objetaría a ello, pero, en un momento de atrevimiento, decidió probar su suerte:

— Sabes… creo saber una mejor forma de hacerlo — había un poco de timidez en su voz, pero logró hablar a través de la misma —. Digo, puede que sea más útil para que así tengas una imagen más clara.

En medio de su oferta, Aang movió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Toph. Lo hizo lentamente por miedo a cruzar una línea sin consentimiento de la maestra tierra, lo cual sólo se dificultó cuando no había una sola fuente de iluminación para ayudarlo. Por su parte, ella reaccionó haciendo lo mismo, pero envolviendo su cuello y poniendo su rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros del de él. Ahora no podía ocultar su respiración forzada ni la aceleración de sus latidos.

— ¿Y… qué es lo que propones? — preguntó Toph quien sintió cómo el aire caliente que exhaló rebotó contra la piel de Aang.

Sin responder la pregunta, el último maestro aire acortó la distancia entre los dos con un beso. Era simple, pero tenía energía detrás de él. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en el asunto y sólo se concentraron en el contacto por algunos segundos. El breve intercambio duró lo mismo que un parpadeo y terminó en sólo un poco más que eso.

Aang abrió los ojos para confirmar que no había hecho algo malo, así que separó una de sus manos para crear una pequeña llama que lo dejara ver. Toph seguía en la misma posición: sus ojos continuaban cerrados y sus labios seguían haciendo la mueca que había sido moldeada por los de él.

No tenía caso que ella abriese los ojos, pero de todas formas lo hizo, y parpadeó varias veces, como si acabara de despertarse y no podía creer lo que acababa de soñar. Después de todo, ella no estaba ausente de esa clase de malos sueños.

El Avatar estaba listo para disculparse justo cuando un par de brazos lo empujaron para volver a repetir el acto, que ahora fue iniciado por una maestra tierra que quería recordar el sabor de los labios del hombre que sin dudar la presionó aún más contra él.

Ambos demostraron un gran entusiasmo que compensó con creces su falta de experiencia. Ya habría momento para desarrollarse en la materia, en esos momentos sólo podían disfrutar la compañía del otro y experimentar al mismo tiempo.

Toph volvió a poner a Aang contra el suelo, pero ella lo siguió de inmediato, colocándose encima de él sin detener la unión de sus labios.

Estaban frenéticos y totalmente entregados el uno al otro. Ardía dentro de ellos el deseo por saber más del otro a un nivel físico puesto que del personal sólo quedaban algunos peldaños sin escalar.

Los gemidos y señas de satisfacción no tardaron en escucharse y ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, pero en medio de sus despliegues de afección ambos olvidaron cuán importante era el oxígeno para continuar, así que tomaron un descanso. Toph se recostó sobre el pecho de Aang y acurrucó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, él sólo la abrazó firmemente mientras ambos respiraron pesadamente por aire — incluso Toph creó un tragaluz en el techo de la tienda para ayudarles en ello.

La tensión acumulada se esfumaba cada vez que uno de ellos respiraba y sentía la presencia del otro por medio de sus músculos que se contraían por cada movimiento que sus pulmones hacían. Estaban sudando y el aire frío de la noche colándose por la entrada hizo maravillas para su situación, calmándolos lo suficiente para pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

¿Era correcto? Ciertamente no se sentía como lo opuesto, pero pensar en la dificultad de una relación a tales alturas de la crisis llevó a Aang a cuestionar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Como se lo infirió Toph hace unos minutos, y en el fondo resonaba el eco de las palabras del Gurú Patik, los apegos sólo podían empeorar e incapacitar sus cometidos. No quería pensar en ello, pero la última vez que ignoró tal cosa se comprometió el ciclo de resurrección del Avatar y casi terminan con él.

Los pensamientos invasivos hicieron que el agarre que tenía sobre la mujer se tensara más, obligándola a ella a "mirar" en su dirección y para que este le hiciera caso besó su mejilla con rapidez.

— Sabes, Pies Ligeros — ella dijo en su usual tono de voz —, necesitaré que me digas las cosas ya que sólo puedo saber si mientes o estás nervioso, y tus latidos no me aclararán todo. ¿Pasa algo?

Lo ligeramente socarrón de su voz le recordó a Aang cómo fue su inicial encuentro fuera de las ilusiones de un pantano. Tenían un lazo que no podía romperse, e incluso si sus personalidades variaban como el día y la noche eso sólo significó que podían complementarse entre sí. Él disfrutaba su aproche directo, su férrea personalidad, su preocupación en su manera característica, y un sinfín más de pequeñeces que le aseguraron que por lo menos valía la pena un intento.

— No, ahora todo está perfecto.

Después de todo, podían morir mañana y él lamentaría no haberse atrevido a tomar el riesgo.

Pasaron así un par de minutos en agradable silencio, Aang acariciaba el pelo de Toph luego de soltarlo (con un poco más de esfuerzo del esperado) mientras que ella continuaba delimitando el torso y brazos del Avatar, ruborizándose al recordar que él no dormía con una camisa puesta.

Con uno de sus brazos, Aang tomó suavemente la cabeza de Toph la cual acercó para así besar su frente de manera cariñosa, lo cual resultó en una pequeña risa por parte de la mujer.

— Espíritus, eres tan cursi — le dijo ella seguida por su usual sonrisa.

— Sólo tú sabes arruinar un momento como este — él respondió a través de un diminuto ataque de risa al cual ella también se unió.

Antes de que ambos pararan, Aang tomó la iniciativa y ahora era Toph quien yacía sobre su espalda y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo había sido interrumpida por un beso en el cual no tardó en sumirse.

La noche era aún joven para ambos amantes y ellos lo sabían. Lo único a lo que había que temerle en esos momentos era en que uno lastimara por error al otro, y en un mundo tan caótico como el suyo, esa era menor de sus preocupaciones, pero lo que sin duda merecía todo su enfoque.


End file.
